Restrained
by Izzu
Summary: [Crimson Stigmata] Set during the time Orha came to HQ. Calintz was taken away to Epentar as he ponders over the circumstances of the humanYason war. OrhaXCalintz tease, might have ReithXCalintz, OrhaXRoxy. On Hiatus


az: I liked doing fic that dwells deeper into the character development. It's nice... and I think I finally had beta-ed the Longing-Betrayal to the point where I can't do more. Felt the previous one sucked... so since I've gotten pass the near end of the game, deciding to rewrite the entire shot. So, if you please... give opinion if posibble, eh?

To Gina, whom I wrote the note before and felt obliged to delete it since you've received the message. I only did the notes up since you have no care to include your email which forced me to try alerting you this way. Like what I said before to all who read my fics. If you don't like what you're reading, don't bother to continue or even review. Yours had been removed since it was more a response towards my statement and unrelated to the fiction in question.

And jolly good! Some more Magna Carta fanfics! Hail to the plot bunnies!

Well, back to this shot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Magna Carta: Crimson Stigmata but a copy of the english version copy of the PS2 game, Tears of Blood. Original plot and characters are copyrights of SoftMax and Hyung Tae Kim. No infringements are intended and plots are solely intended for leisure reading.

Warning: Probably will not remain a one-shot. If possible, ReithXCalintz, RoxyXOrha while there will be a lot of CalintzXOrha teasings.

* * *

Restrained

Written by Azzie Izumi Ishtar

_'Stop! Let them go!', cried Calintz as he and the rest of the party arrived to the Headquarters. Orha turned towards them as the two Blast Worms guarded the hostages securely. Orha smirked at seeing their arrival but was not too pleased at seeing that Reith was not present amongst them. _

_'Welcome home... but please pardon us if our presence are not so much as welcoming to you...', said Orha as Calintz snarled. 'Let them go... they had nothing to do with you!'_

_Orha frowned at him as he straightened up. 'Where's Reith...?', he asked as Calintz gave a cry of disbelief. 'What?-! All this was because of her? What do you from her so much to come this far?', he cried exasperately as Orha snarled at him. 'That was not your business to know--'_

_'I have all the right to--', Calintz paused as he noticed Orha's eyes searching him all over. He felt shivers all around his body as Orha looked up towards him, smirking. 'I see that you had been well ever since the last time we've met. You can't imagine my delight at having seen you again after so long. Do you missed me?', said Orha cheekily as Calintz flushed._

_Azel glanced at the captain, puzzled by his reaction as Haren and Chris glared towards Orha. Eonis and Maya went off as they looked for the other mercenaries, whom Orha hadn't taken hostage but merely injured._

_The side of his mouth twitched as Calintz lifted his brows. 'Oh... I missed you too. I missed you so much that I can't wait to stick my sword into your heart...', said Calintz in a sing-a-long way as Orha grinned at him. 'Still as charming as ever... aren't you?', he commented as Haren stared at Calintz, wondering if he had finally gone mad._

_'Well... since what I'm after is not here, I'm willing to let go of the hostages. If... Calintz would be willing to turn himself willingly in exchange and followed us to Epentar.', said Orha in a similar sing-along way as Haren swore. 'The hell--!-?', he cried as Calintz shove his arm in front of him. He sighed as Haren gave him a look of disbelief. 'Do you promise that you'd keep to your words if I surrender?', he said as he looked up._

_Orha gave him a look of amusement before smiling.'Of course... I have no use or reason to kill these bunch of mercenaries for nothing...'_

_'Calintz!', cried Chris and Haren as he took a long sigh. 'As of today... the Crimson Stigmata was no more.', he said as he threw his Fuget sword towards Orha as a Blast Worm retrieved it. Calintz walked towards Orha reluctantly as Haren cried in protest. 'What the-- Calintz, you can't be serious!', he shouted in protest as the Blast Worms escorted him away._

_'Captain!', cried Azel as Calintz continued to walk away._

_Orha gave the rest of them a triumphant smirk as he stopped for an afterthought. 'Oh... make sure that you bring Reith to Epentar too...', he said as Haren slammed his fist on a nearby pole..._

XXX

'They won't take her along. You're wasting your time...', said Calintz as he glanced elsewhere other than at Orha. The small party that had consisted of him, Orha and two Blast Worms had taken a stop near the edge of Amrond Woods for a slight rest before continuing the journey. Having had his hands tied and nothing to do despite of that, he gave way to just staring at the wartorn scenery. A thought somehow hit him... no monsters had attacked them ever since they left Garute, but then he put it aside. Obviously since the Yason created the monsters, they have no worries of being attacked.

'Hungry--?', asked Orha as Calintz glared swords towards him. Since the two of the Blast Worms had gone to patrol the site, he had only Orha as company. A bad situation... someone could have pointed out, given their previous encounters. Orha shrugged. 'You have rushed over from so far a place to your headquarters and hadn't eaten anything yet ever since I took you away. Are you sure you're not hungry? If you are... I don't mind sharing my meal. You are after all, under my custody.', said Orha as he slyly waved a piece of roast venison in front of Calintz face.

_He's playing you up!_, though Calintz as he glared at Orha. Despite that he was hungry and the roasted meat smelled so temptingly appetizing, he would no sooner die than beg for his mercy for food. Especially to Orha! 'No thank you...', said Calintz as his stomach grumbled loudly. Orha grinned as he flushed red. 'Don't torture yourself... I know you want it. Want me to help feed you?', teased Orha again as Calintz snapped. 'What the hell--?'

He looked at Orha in an appalling way as Orha shoved the roasted meat into his mouth, silencing him. He pulled the meat away with his bound hands as he chewed a mouthful. Orha chuckled as Calintz had a tough time swallowing everything.

'See--? I didn't poison it.', he said as he took a bite on his share. Calintz frowned at him as he finished gobbling up the meat.

'What's wrong with you--?', he asked as Orha looked at him in surprise. 'What? Won't you do the same if you had taken a hostage--?' Orha turned away as Calintz remained quiet. 'Do you think we Yasons are only bent on wiping out all humans from Efferia? Even _we_ are desperate to end the war; if we could help it, we don't want to take any more innocent lives.'

Calintz stared at him feeling divided on whether or not to believe what he was hearing. The last time he had trusted a half-Yason had cost him the lives of the villagers who gave him shelter and protection. As much as he wanted to believe him... he couldn't risk it. There was so much at stake--!

_Then... are you going to kill all of the Yasons? Even women and children?_

Despite what he told Reith that day, he doubted that he'd actually slain any Yason women or children. But...

His memories during the time that he had helped the young half-Yason and caused the destruction of Fuget kept haunting him. And the one who had lead the band of Blast Worms to attack Fuget had been just a kid. _That _kid of all people! Could he dare again to take that kind of risk?

XXX

Having thought it all over, Calintz felt he should ask Orha more. It's not always that he could actually get a chance to sit down and chat with one of the Four-Warriors without having to clash swords. Perhaps... he could actually achieve the kind of peace he'd dreamed off--

'Hey, Orha--'. He turned to his side in surprise as he saw Orha already fallen asleep. Though, one of his hands still got a hold of his arm, which, any movement from him would wake the young man back. Calintz sighed as he thought of running away, but the picture of him braving the woods unarmed was not very comforting. In the end, he surrendered to just lie down beside Orha and sleep.

He still need to walk some more distance towards Epentar after all...

XXX

'Sir Orha, there something that needs--', Orha lifted his hand to silence him as he turned towards Calintz. 'I guess I had to leave a while. Please pardon me... Calintz.', he said as he turned towards his escort. 'Take him to the dungeon. Interrogate him with any means possible regarding the Light of Salvation. But don't kill him... treat him well. The queen would not like it if anything should happen to him.', he said as the Blast Worms saluted him.

Orha turned towards Calintz again as he grinned. 'Well... take care!', he said almost too cheerful. He leaned close as he whispered something into Calintz's ears. Calintz's eyes shot wide as Orha pulled away. He pursed his lips as he tried to cover his embarassment. 'Orha... you--!', he cried as Orha chuckled.

'Well... be a good boy...', said Orha gingerly while patting Calintz's head. He left as Calintz swore that he was laughing maniacally behind him...

XXX

Calintz could still feel his cheeks burning after Orha's teasing. The hell... that guy. Even in this situation he found it amusing to play around with me...

_Pervert!_, he thought angrily as the Blast Worm shoved him into his cell. _What the hell's that about me protecting my chastity--huh? _

Calintz's attention were then drawn towards the Blast Worm in front of him, who replaced the ropes binding his hands with chains. His feet were also chained by the ankles as he turned towards the other Blast Worm. Having seen the whip as well as the look of both of the Blast Worms, he sighed as he prepared for what was coming to him...

'Here we go...', he sighed again as the interrogation began.

XXX

PHEEEEeeeoooooooo! Poof!

Justina looked up as they saw the flare signal. 'That was Chris's...!', she gasped as Raul trailed the direction from where it came. 'It was from the Headquarters--! Something must have happened. Come on! Let's hurry!', he cried as Reith's thoughts wondered towards Calintz.

'No... Calintz!', she cried as Justina eyed her briefly...

XXX

Raul, Rianna, Reith and Justina dashed towards Headquarters to find Haren and Chris looking troubled. Reith rushed forward in alarm as she couldn't see Calintz any where as Justina cried. 'Haren... what happened?'

Haren looked at them, frowning as he opened his mouth. 'It's Calintz. He's been kidnapped...'

XXX

Calintz chuckled without humor as he leaned on the cold steel bars. His body still ached over the constant beating. But well... he deserved it. He had willingly gave himself up. Funny... him being kidnapped like a little kid.

Yeah... so ironically stupid...

TBC

* * *

az: XD Am I perverted? Or just had too much cheek? Well... have fun. This probably gonna be long before completed. 


End file.
